Por culpa de mis sueños
by kitty in celo
Summary: ¡La historia se complica! ¿Pedirá disculpas Hermione? ¿Que significan sus sueños? Y lo más importante...¿Quien demonios es esa salida que no para de revolotear alrededor de Draco? Capitulo 4!
1. El inicio de los sueños

**Aclaraciones de la Autora:** Este es mi primer fic con este nombre. Me sabe mal reconocer que con el que tenia antes deje todos los fics a medias decepcionando a varias personas. Por eso no pienso dejar que se repita. Esta historia ya tiene un final, más o menos feliz pero un final xD Así que espero que os guste. Este primer capitulo no es un cúmulo de acción i pasión pero tenia que situar la historia antes de despelotar a la gente xDDD En fin, si queréis darme vuestra opinión , quejas, decepciones, etc… ya sabéis, estaré encantada de recibir rr.

**Chapter 1: El inicio de los sueños**

El repicar de las gotas de lluvia contra su ventana marcó punto i final a la sesión de estudio que venia durando más de tres horas. Cerro lentamente el libro con cubiertas de cuero que tenia delante de sus narices con el titulo "_Teorías avanzadas de defensa"_ i se restregó las manos contra la cara para despejarse un poco. Miró a su alrededor.

Estaba en la que era su habitación des de hacia ya dos años i se podía decir que había conseguido crear un ambiente único para que la tensión de la jornada siguiera estando presente incluso en sus horas de descanso: libros amontonados por todas partes, la cama sin hacer, las sillas llenas de ropa arrugada, los armarios con las puertas i cajones abiertos de par en par, el polvo de 3 semanas acumulándose en las estanterías,…. Resumiendo, un verdadero desastre. Aunque lo que más le molestaba no era el desorden, sino el echo de no tener ni un momento para poner un poco de organización, en un principio a su entorno, i finalmente a su vida.

Recapitulando, tenia casi veinte años, unos E.S.M (estudios superiores mágicos) que ese año finalizarían i no estaba segura de que quisiera pasarse el resto de su existencia luchando i exterminando la maldad en el mundo. Era algo que según ella le quedaba grande, aunque el Hogwarts todos la convencieran de lo contrario. Aun recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando Dumbledore le insistió para que siguiera estudiando para ser Auror…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Pero Señor Director, no es una de las asignaturas que mejor se me dé, y no se… quizás la aritmancia o runas o…_

_Señorita Granger_- dijo cortándola antes de que pudiera seguir con su interminable lista de posibles estudios a elegir- _sé que es una decisión difícil, ser auror es una manera de vivir, es firmar un contrato en el que te comprometes a poner tu vida al servicio de los demás. Creo que todos los que permitimos su entrada en la orden esperamos ansiosos una respuesta favorable de su parte. Además, ya sabe que Harry i los hermanos Weasly tienen decidido entrar a la que tengan oportunidad._

Eso último lo había dicho por Ginny, que aun estaba en sexto curso. Y si, estaba en la orden del fénix gracias a sus amigos, que tenían la jodida manía de meter las narices donde, por edad, no les tocaba. Pero tenia que reconocer que aunque hasta el momento solamente habían realizado tareas sencillas, la confianza que habían depositado en ella todos los miembros era enorme, lo cual hacia que se sintiera en deuda con ellos. Y de esta manera, mientras miraba al infinito a trabes de uno de los extraños artilugios que había en el despacho de Dumbeldore i mientras sentía el peso de todo el universo sobre sus hombros contesto:

_De acuerdo, el año que viene yo también empezaré a prepararme para ser auror_.

_¡Magnifico! Estoy convencido de que será de gran ayuda-_ Fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta junto con un guiño i una sonrisa que hacia tiempo que no veía en el hombre. Eso la reconfortó por unos segundos pero a medida que se alejaba del despacho sentía sus piernas más pesadas i el estomago tan revuelto que parecía que lo acabaran de sacar de una batidora.

Eso no era lo peor, notaba como empezaba a subir la temperatura de su cara i le empezaban a doler los ojos por las lagrimas contenidas. En una sola frase acababa de marcarse un futuro incierto en el que nunca se había planteado estar. Se sentía como al borde de un precipicio sin saber que iba a pasar cuando diera el primer paso hacia el vacío. Mmm… no era muy difícil saberlo: una opción era la de terminar echa una papilla al tiempo que pasaban por su mente como una película antigua todas las carreras que le hubiera gustado hacer cuando era pequeña (medico, veterinaria, escritora,…) i la otra tener la suerte de saltar encima del único puente que suelen tener los precipicios, cosa bastante improbable según se dio cuenta.

Cuando entro en la sala común aquello parecía una fiesta. Ginny se abalanzó hacia ella y le dijo:

_¡Mione¡Que bien¡Al final te has decidido¡Ya daba por sentado que cuando fuera de aquí dos años estaría más sola que la una! Mua i Mua_ –termino de decirle dándole dos sonoros besos en las mejillas.

_Ey Hermione, te has quedado a gusto teniéndonos en vilo hasta el último momento eh!_ –este era Ron, muy apropiado teniendo en cuanta las circunstancias.

_Me alegro mucho de que no tengamos que separarnos_- le sonrió Harry mientras le daba un abrazo.

Eso era lo que necesitaba sentir. Fue lo único positivo que extrajo de lo que se avecinaba i decidió relajarse a ver como iban las cosas.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cuando regresó a la realidad estaba cayendo una tormenta de película, con sus rayos y truenos bien sonoros para redondearlo. Se metió en la cama esperando cerrar los ojos i no enterarse de nada hasta que el despertador la obligara a abrirlos. Por desgracia no fue así…

**_El sueño de Hermione_**

_Han pasado ya dos semanas des de que empezó el último curso en la escuela superior de estudios mágicos. Aprovecho el desayuno, ya que están todas las clases aquí reunidas, para comunicarles que sus respectivos tutores les informaran esta mañana de las pruebas practicas que han de llevarse a cabo para aprobar i obtener el titulo que les permitirá trabajar de lo que hayan elegido.-_ El que hablaba era el director, y no tenia nada que ver con el adorable Dumbledore. Este parecía que se hubiera tragado el palo de una escoba, siempre estaba serio, atormentado… aunque a decir verdad¿quien no lo estaba en esos días de tinieblas?

_Para ponerles un ejemplo-_ continuó diciendo- _los que hayan elegido cuidado de criaturas mágicas empezaran a examinarlas en su entorno, con lo cual será necesario hacer muchas salidas a diferentes países para estudiar a los animales. A aquellos que hayan elegido estudios de medimagia se les asignaran diferentes hospitales mágicos para tratar directamente con los pacientes.-_ Y siguió poniendo ejemplos hasta el momento en que empezó a decir:

_Y a los que se preparan para ser aurores…_ -el silencio había aumentado a medida que se acercaba a estos- _su tutor les informará personalmente de las misiones que habrán de llevar a cabo._

La voz de Grimbor, que así era como se llamaba el director de la A.S.E.M. (Academia superior de Estudios mágicos) se fue perdiendo en el vacío cuando de repente empezó a vislumbrar una habitación húmeda i fría. Perecía una mazmorra i el olor a moho i a orín estaba más que presente en cada rincón. A su lado estaba Harry desatando a un hombre tirado en el suelo con aspecto de no haberse duchado en semanas, ojeras violáceas i con el pelo lacio llenó del fango de ese helado suelo que tenia por cama.

_Harry, se acerca alguien_- se oyó decir a ella misma pero sin articular palabra.

_Listo, vayámonos cagando leches_- contestó apresuradamente mientras se cargaba el hombre a la espalda.

A partir de ese momento en la mente de Hermione empezaron a pasar un sinfín de pasadizos oscuros, a cada cual más tenebroso. Ella iba detrás de Harry. El hombre que llevaba a sus espaldas había perdido el conocimiento hacia ya más de 10 minutos i seguían sin encontrar la salida.

Finalmente vieron un pasillo con una bifurcación a la derecha con alguna que otra puerta envejecida por el camino. Al fondo del pasillo brillaba una luz tenue i Harry aceleró hacia esa dirección. En el momento en que salieron a la superficie se vieron rodeados por 10 encapuchados que vestían con túnicas de color negro hasta los pies.

Lo último que vio antes de despertarse empapada en sudor frío fue un resplandor de color verde que iba directo hacia ellos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Pipipi-Pipipi-pipipi

Mierda, mierda, otra noche sin dormir bien ya era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse eufórica i a punto de montarse una juerga pensó mientras se levantaba. Evidentemente, era una ironía.

Se pegó una ducha rápida, un poco de espuma para dominar el pelo i regresó a la habitación a vestirse. Se colocó sus tejanos gastados y un jersey negro de cuello alto vuelto que le regalaron sus padres en su 17 cumpleaños. Si, ya era un poco viejo, pero le hacia sentirse cerca de casa.

Bajo a lo que podría llamase la sala común de aurores i encontró a Draco Malfoy recostado en un sofá cercano con una revista en las manos. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros de pinzas i una camisa blanca sin remeter. Los mechones rubios del flequillo le caían sobre los ojos grises dándole un aire de misticismo. Este levantó la vista i al ver quien era esbozó lo que podría considerarse media sonrisa.

_Vaya, por lo que se ve mi compañera de pupitre preferida no ha dormido bien esta noche._

_¿No té cansas nunca de ser un impertinente insoportable?_ – Le dijo mientras se sentaba en la butaca que estaba más cercana al chico.

_Buenos días a ti también princesa._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Weeeeeeeeeee! Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, no tardaré en subir el segundo porque ya está escrito, aunque pueden haber modificaciones ;D

Le ha gustado a alguien de momento? Ó-Ò


	2. Confesiones

**Aclaraciones de la Autora:** Este capitulo es muy cortito, solo contiene la conversación de Draco y Hermione, por lo que espero que en el próximo haya mucho más jugo.

Es que tenia ganas de actualizar y como lo tengo todo en borrador esto ha sido lo máximo que he podido pasar a limpio entre el trabajo, viajes a Barcelona y la verbena de San Juan U. Espero que al menos os guste ;D

Ahora reviews!

**SpyWitch: **Me alegro que te guste, espero que al ser el primer Dr/Hr que lees este a la altura de tus expectativas

**capandres: **Es que no quería hacer a la típica Hermione sabelotodo. Aquí sigue siendo de las mejores pero ya hay personas que le pasan la mano por la cara. Y el echo de estar obligada a hacer algo que no le gusta le convierte en alguien un tanto amargado. En fin, gracias por tu review ;D

Estaré esperando a ver como sigue tu historia.

**becky: **Ey, espero que esto sea lo rápido que esperabas, pero por ese motivo siento que este capítulo va a ser un pelin corto UU Igualmente espero que te siga gustando ;)

**Yare: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo Además leí tu fic y me encantó. Sin duda alguna voy a seguirlo cuando actualices. Así que ya sabes, estaré esperando ver en mi correo el mensaje de que ya tienes un nuevo capitulo subido ;D

**Shyth: **Hombre, pero si tengo aquí a mi fan incondicional xDDD Ains mi niña, que seria de mi sin tus tonterías constantes? No creo que me hubiera atrevido a subir el primer capitulo si antes tu no me das tu inestimable opinión xD

En fin, espero que este capitulo te guste también. Besitos wapa!

Bueno, ahora ya os dejo propiamente con lo que toca xD

_-Vaya, por lo que se ve mi compañera de pupitre preferida no ha dormido bien esta noche._

_-¿No té cansas nunca de ser un impertinente insoportable? – Le dijo mientras se sentaba en la butaca que estaba más cercana al chico._

_-Buenos días a ti también princesa._

**Chapter 2: Confesiones **

Hermione se quedo mirando lo que sostenía entre las manos, y sin hacer ni caso del comentario del chico, le dijo con cara de asombro:

_¿Corazón de Bruja?_ – Y remarcando aun más cada palabra- _¿Estas leyendo "Corazón de Bruja"?_

_Ains… Si es que por mucho que te lo recuerde parece que todos se dan cuenta de que soy un partidazo menos tú: Guapo, simpático, inteligente i rico. Es normal que me quieran liar cada semana con una chica diferente.-_ Contestó guiñándole un ojo.

_Ya, claro… podría ser eso, cosa que dudo mucho, si no fuera porque des de que entramos en la academia desconectamos del mundo entero y no podemos mantener relación por carta ni con familiares._ – eso último le salio con un tono nostálgico que no pudo evitar, ya que no pasaba un solo día sin preguntarse cómo estarían sus padres. _–¿Ahora en serio, de quien hablan esta vez para que te interese tanto?_

_De mi madre._

_¿Tu madre¿Le ha pasado algo malo?_ –preguntó preocupada. En mitad de una guerra nunca se sabe...

_Que va. Quería asegurarme de que se la ve realmente feliz. Aquí dicen que planea casarse dentro de unos meses con un hombre del ministerio: el primer ayudante del jefe de cooperación internacional. No esta mal, parece la quiere; o eso dicen aquí-_ terminó sonriendo.- _Al menos veo que me ha hecho caso._

_Me alegro por ella pero¿a que te refieres con que te ha hecho caso?_

Malfoy se incorporó para quedar sentado de frente a la chica. Con la mirada perdida en el recuerdo empezó a explicar:

_El día antes de entrar aquí la vi peor que nunca. Ya había pasado casi un año de lo de mi padre pero ella seguía sin superarlo. A mucha gente le puede parecer que tenían una relación muy superficial, y quizás lo era realmente. El caso es que se conocían des de los 16 años y quieras que no, tienen razón al decir que el roce hace el cariño. Así que podría decirse que habían llegado a no saber vivir el uno sin el otro. A su manera se querían mucho. Fue muy duro para ella y ahora encima también me iba a perder a mí_.- Dio un pequeño suspiro i adoptó un tono de voz más despreocupado para proseguir- _Así que le hice prometerme que no se quedaría sola, que buscaría a alguien que la cuidara en mi lugar i que pensaría solo en el pasado para recordar los buenos momentos._

Ahora Hermione se encontraba en uno de esos momentos en los que parece que digas lo que digas no va a estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Y se tenía que añadir que por mucha confianza que hubiera ahora con Malfoy, en muy pocas ocasiones lo había visto hablar con nadie de su vida personal tan abiertamente. Estaba claro que algo tenia que decir pero ya hacia unos segundos que el silencio invadía la estancia.

_Crees que hice lo correcto¿no?_ –le pregunto evitando que tuviera que pensar mucho una respuesta.

_Claro, yo hubiera echo lo mismo._

"Buf, vaya respuesta" pensó, pero teniendo en cuenta lo espesa que estaba esa mañana al menos había llenado el vacío.

_¿Has vuelto a soñar algo esta noche no? Lo he notado nada más verte la cara. ¿Qué ha sido esta vez¿Luces y sonidos extraños como cada día?_

Ella tardó en responder. Antes se empezó a morder las uñas como un acto reflejo (una mala costumbre desde que decidió ser auror) e intento poner en orden todo lo que había soñado esa noche.

Respiró profundamente y dijo:

_No, hoy ha sido muy diferente. He visto situaciones concretas, personas, lugares… parecía muy real.-_ No quería ser más concreta porque creía que demasiado había echo confiando en la persona que tenia sentada en frente. Además, le daba vergüenza admitir que esas visiones, si es que podían llamarse así, le empezaban a preocupar.

_¿Por que no se lo dices a Grimbor? Es lo que tenemos más a mano, y Dumbledore confía en el. Puede que esas visiones signifiquen algo._

_¡Ja!-_ le dijo sonriendo irónicamente.- _¿Te das cuenta de con quien estas hablando? Exacto, con la persona que montó un numerito en tercero abandonando la clase de adivinación ante las miradas de todos los presentes, incluida doña ojo interior._

Draco se rió de lo último que había dicho y contestó:

_Pobre Sybill Trelawney, solo era una maniática incomprendida. Y hablando de incomprendidas, ya hacia tiempo que te quería preguntar algo._

La verdad es que el adjetivo de incomprendida no le gustó mucho a Hermione, y si sumamos eso a lo mal que había dormido esa noche provocó que ya saltara a la defensiva:

_¿Que es lo que quieres? Espero que ahora no me saltes con ninguna tontería, por que hasta el momento se puede decir que te estabas comportando como una persona normal._

_¿Estas a gusto con lo que haces?-_ le dijo como si en vez de la frase anterior hubiera sentido un simple "¿Qué?"- _Me refiero a que desde que me senté contigo el primer día no te he visto reír de verdad ni una sola vez, siempre son sonrisas irónicas o con una pizca de malicia y me choca un poco. No se, en Hogwarts tampoco es que fueras el alma de las fiestas, siempre andabas metida en la biblioteca, pero al menos había veces que te reías. Ninguna al verme a mí, claro.-_terminó sonriendo.

Hermione se había quedado mirando fijamente a la ventana viendo como los primeros rayos de sol entraban. Cada palabra que había salido de la boca del chico le había oprimido un poco más el corazón. Nunca había querido hablar con nadie de su situación porque sentía que mientras no lo hiciera podría mantenerse en pie; y seguía sin querer hacerlo. Parecía que su mente se obligaba a mantenerse ocupada haciendo muchas cosas, porque de esta manera no tenía tiempo de auto compadecerse. Pero todo lo que le había dicho Malfoy le hacia recordar su situación y no quería compartir eso con nadie.

_Eso es cosa mía, no te importa_.- dijo esperando dar por terminada la conversación, aunque no lo consiguió…

_Lo digo porque siempre estas a tiempo de hacer lo que más te apetezca, cada uno es libre de elegir su futuro. He de reconocer que sigues destacando por encima de la mayoría de la clase pero nunca te he visto especialmente entusiasmada, y mucho menos en las clases de vuelo-_ y aunque intentaba decirlo serio con lo referente al vuelo no puedo evitar reírse un poco.

Por desgracia esto fue lo último que podía aguantar Hermione¡ahora encima se estaba burlando de ella! Y es que las clases de vuelo formaban una parte importante en el aprendizaje de un auror, los métodos de huida era una de las asignaturas de más relevancia i aun podía recordar con dolor todas y cada una de las caídas que había sufrido desde una escoba. Otra de las cosas que podía sumarse a su larga lista de cosas que odiaba en la vida.

Muy enfadada se levanto y mientras le daba la espalda y luchaba por no llorar le dijo sin siquiera pararse a pensar:

_¡Cállate ya! No eres el más indicado para dar consejitos sobre el futuro de los demás. Si no hubieran matado a tu padre tu futuro se habría cumplido y ahora serias un mortifago que lo único que tendría en la cabeza es acabar con las vidas de personas como yo._

Demasiado tarde, las palabras en muchas ocasiones podían hacer más daño que un maleficio y en este caso así fue. Para cuando se dio la vuelta intentando disculparse solo pudo ver su espalda saliendo de la sala i dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

Sabia que había metido la pata hasta el cuello pero en ese momento no se encontraba con ánimos de seguirle.

Se quedó un rato paralizada meditando lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos y decidió dar una vuelta antes de desayunar para tratar de sentirse mejor consigo misma.


	3. Fortressea

**Aclaraciones de la Autora: **Me estoy dando cuenta de que todos los capítulos que subo son muy cortos U

Esto tiene ventajas: que puedo actualizar en muy pocos días, lo que me obliga a escribir de una manera continuada.

Inconvenientes: Que os aburra porque en algunos no habrá mucho jugo. Este por ejemplo es para terminar de presentar la situación de los personajes, el lugar en el que sucederán muchas cosas, etc. En fin, que a partir del siguiente empieza a verse por donde irán los tiros.

Antes de todo quiero agradecer los reviews del segundo capitulo, parece ser que gustó más que el primero (y eso que a mi no me terminaba de convencer). Por eso muchas gracias Espero que me digáis que os ha parecido este y me comentéis que os parece lo de la dimensión de capítulos. Si os ralla mucho así de cortitos miraré de esperarme y subirlos más largos. Como queráis :)

Contestación de los reviews al final! Ahora os dejo xD

_Sabia que había metido la pata hasta el cuello pero en ese momento no se encontraba con ánimos de seguirle._

_Se quedó un rato paralizada meditando lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos y decidió dar una vuelta antes de desayunar para tratar de sentirse mejor consigo misma._

**Chapter 2: Fortressea**

Empezó a dar vueltas por el castillo medieval que constituía el emblema de los estudios superiores mágicos. Se llamaba Fortressea, lo que se podría traducir como "la fortaleza del mar", ya que estaba situado en una isla en medio del océano y protegido por toda clase de conjuros mágicos que lo ocultaban de posibles enemigos. Era casi tan seguro como Hogwarts pero no se parecían en casi nada: aquí no había escaleras móviles, ni cuadros con personajes parlantes, ni unos terrenos ajardinados con un precioso lago.

Aunque la diferencia más destacable era la falta de vida en los pasillos; nunca había nadie corriendo, hablando animadamente ni dando muestras de alegría. Todo era extremadamente formal, demasiado. En esos momentos Hermione deseaba no haber crecido nunca, hubiera sido mucho más feliz siendo una niña sin más preocupaciones que estudiar y aconsejar a los dos amigos que siempre se metían en problemas.

Lo único bueno que había cambiado en esos años era cierta persona que ahora mismo estaría en su cuarto, por culpa de lo que ella le soltó sin pensar. Y es que aun se sorprendía al recordar el primer día que empezaron las clases…

FLASH BACK---------------------------

La clase estaba a reventar, entre lo pequeña que era el aula y la multitud de alumnos que se habían apuntando a causa de la alta necesidad de aurores en una guerra, solo quedaba un asiento libre cuando el último alumno entró por la puerta.

Harry y Ron se sentaban en primera fila, ya que al contrario que en Hogwarts aquí su objetivo principal era aprender, y no jugar al Quiddich o tirarle los trastos a las chicas (esto ultimo se podría aplicar sobre todo a Ronald, que desde que entró en el equipo en 5º se había echo muy popular entre las chicas). Hermione, que en esos momentos se sentía un poco abandonada por sus amigos se sentó detrás de ellos dejando una mesa vacía a su lado, precisamente el sitio libre que estaba aguardando al último chico que hizo acto de presencia.

_-Lo siento mucho por ti, pero por lo que parece a partir de ahora seremos inseparables._- escuchó con un sonoro golpe de los libros al caer en la mesa de al lado.

Si en ese momento el asiento hubiera tenido una chincheta seguro que no se habría levantado tan rápido.

_-Tú….? Cómo….? Qué pintas aquí?_

_-Por lo que parece alegrarte el día_.- le respondió mostrando sus perfectos dientes alineaos.

_-Ten por seguro que no!_- Y cogiendo los libros dio un vistazo rápido para encontrar otro asiento.

_-No hay más sitios._- Dijo Malfoy intuyendo sus intenciones.

_-No me digas, que observador-_ contestó ella fulminándolo con la mirada.

En ese momento Harry y Ron, extrañados por la reacción de la chica, dijeron mirándose el uno al otro:

_-No se lo habías dicho?_

_-Pensé que tú…_- volvieron a decir juntos.

_-Hermione, se nos olvidó decirte que "eso"estaria en clase con nosotros_- le dijo Ron a la chica que aun seguía en pie intentando encontrar un lugar bien lejos de ahí.

_-De todas maneras es mejor que te quedes donde estas, así al menos podremos controlar que no se mete con nadie, y menos contigo._-terminó Harry lanzándole una mirada amenazante a Draco.

_-Tranquilo Potter, estoy convencido de que Granger y yo haremos muy buenas migas._-replicó igualando la mirada de odio de Harry.

Y tras un bufido de exasperación, Hermione se dejó caer en la silla.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK---------------------------

Estuvo a punto de sonreír cuando acabó de recordarlo. Lo cierto es que tal y como dijo Draco, la confianza entre ellos aumentó mucho a partir de ese momento aunque todo lo pasado en Hogwarts no se lo perdonaría en la vida. Al menos no del todo.

Sin darse cuanta de dónde la dirigían sus pasos se encontró subiendo la torre más alta del castillo. Estaba casi derruida pero las vistas eran impresionantes: el castillo estaba situado al borde de un acantilado y el sonido del mar junto con la fuerte y fría brisa harían que se olvidara por completo de los sueños de la noche anterior. Además quería estar sola para pensar en lo que le había dicho esa mañana a cierto chico que hora estaría muy dolido con ella. Definitivamente, tenia que encontrar la manera de que le perdonase. Malfoy podía ser insoportable, inoportuno, pedante y un largo etcétera de adjetivos desagradables pero había estado a su lado en muchos malos momentos y por lo que hablaron esa mañana se dio cuenta de que era una de las personas que más la entendía.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llegar al exterior cuando sintió el olor a sal y sus ojos empezaron a acostumbrarse a la luz del exterior. Pisó el último escalón y fue entonces cuando pudo ver a una persona sentada en el filo de la barandilla de piedra. Parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a saltar al vacío.

_-Harry?-_ preguntó la chica suavemente por miedo a provocarle algún sobresalto.

_-Hola Hermione-_ respondió este sin girarse- _Te he sentido venir. Acércate si quieres._

Hermione vaciló un momento. Tenía la sensación de estar irrumpiendo en la intimidad de su amigo. Al acercarse pudo ver mejor que nunca el deterioro físico que sufría el chico. Nunca había sido demasiado corpulento, más bien al contrario. Pero al inicio de la guerra i a causa de la conexión con Voldemort su situación había empeorado. Sabía que nunca había podido saborear una pequeña victoria de la orden del Fénix porque era precisamente en esos momentos cuando el Lord estaba más irritado y más dolores de cabeza provocaba en Harry. Por eso estaba extremadamente delgado y el brillo de sus ojos había pasado a ser una mirada vacía y sin sentimientos. La carga impuesta por la profecía que recaía sobre el se podía percibir en todas y cada una de sus facciones. Hacia tiempo que ella lo había notado, sabia que una de las pocas personas que lo estaban pasando peor que ella era sin duda alguna el muchacho que ahora estaba a su lado.

Permaneció un rato en silencio simplemente escuchando el sonido de las olas al estrellarse contra las rocas hasta que de su boca salieron unas palabras que habían pasado por su mente casi sin sentido.

_-¿Te gusta mucho el Quiddich, verdad? Te gustaba…_

_¿A que viene el pretérito?_

_Ya sabes. Esta guerra nos ha cambiado a todos. Toda nuestra vida dio un giro de 180 grados y no creo que nunca volvamos a ser los mismos de antes, o lo que pensábamos ser en el futuro. ¿Recuerdas cuando te llegó la carta para entrar en Hogwarts? Supongo que tú sentiste lo mismo que yo: un mundo que antes habríamos calificado de fantástico nos invitaba a entrar por la puerta grande. Me sentí la persona más especial de la tierra y llegué a pensar que a partir de ese momento todo seria perfecto. Me equivoqué.- _Cogió un poco de aire para añadir a continuación:-_ ¿Sabes? Muchas veces he pensado que lo mejor habría sido no recibir nunca esa carta. Lo que en un principio se presentaba como un sueño se ha ido transformando en una pesadilla, y dudo que alguien pueda ser feliz hasta que todo esto termine._

Estuvieron unos segundos callados cuando en este caso fue él el que habló para cambiar de tema. Le incomodaba hablar de eso, ya que él sabia mejor que nadie que la guerra solo terminaría cuando estuviera preparado para enfrentarse a Voldemort.

_-Creo que somos de las pocas personas que venimos a este lugar._

_-¿Cómo sabes que yo vengo…_

Y antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta le respondió:

_-Te he visto algunas veces des de el aire, cuando hago algún entrenamiento de vuelo._

_-Ya… ¿y quien más viene por aquí? Nunca he visto a nadie._

_-Malfoy. Supongo que también tiene mucho en lo que pensar._

Y ahora REVIEWS:

**GildedPheonix: **Pues aquí tienes el tercer capitulo. Me alegro que te guste, quería darle un aire más maduro de lo que se suele hacer en los fics, al fin y al cabo la historia se sitúa en una guerra.

San Juan estuvo bien a partir de la 1 de la madrugada, que me pude escaquear de la cena familiar y irme con los amigos, y aun gracias que lo mío me costó librarme de mis padres xDDD

Espero que tú también lo pasaras bien ;)

**Luz que olvidaste prendida**: Espero que para ti pronto sea esto xDD De momento he podido actualizar cada 4 días y espero tener el próximo para el fin de semana. O eso espero U

Como ves este capitulo es flojito pero tengo muchas sorpresas preparadas, jeje.

Saludos!

**becky: **Que hay, wapa? Me alegro de que te alegres xDD He ido lo más rápido posible para colgar el tercero y el cuarto también está a punto de salir del horno.

Hermione no es que sea mala pero la pobre esta de un amargado que no hay quien la soporte. Exceptuando a Malfoy claro, que ahora por lo que parece come de la palma de su mano, aunque ella no quiera notarlo xDD

Ejem... pero si, supongo que se enrollaran, jeje. Y ahora dirás: como que supongo? Si eres la autora!

Ais... lo he dicho para mantener la intriga ;P xDDD

En fin chica, espero que no te duermas con este capitulo, el próximo intentaré que sea mucho mejor.

Besitos!

**AlexiaRiddle:** UU Ya se que los capítulos son cortos pero es que muy largos me da la sensación de que colapso a los lectores (bueno, más bien me colapso yo xD)

Y no te preocupes, a partir del próximo ya irá más rápido.

Saludos!

**capandres: **No es que Hermione sea mala en las clases, simplemente que ya no es la mejor. Eso no quita que siga estudiando mucho y sea una chica muy aplicada. Sobre lo de Malfoy... el mismo explicará en un futuro por que no se ha echo mortifago. No hay una sola razón para ello, si no que hay muchas. Pero para eso falta un poco, todavía.

La pregunta de la posdata no la he entendido yo es que aquí en fanfiction solo se hacer las 4 cosas básicas y voy que me estrello xDD

Nos vemos!

**Cristina:** Espero que esto sea lo suficientemente pronto XD

Besos!

**SpyWitch: **Gracias por tu apoyo, aquí tienes una nueva dosis de fic xD La próxima está casi terminada Besos wapa!

**shyth: **;DDD Contenta? xDD Mira perver, no me fuerces, que las escenas subiditas han de salir solas y aun no están preparados para pasar a la acción, filstra pecadora xDD

PD: Nosotras si que pasaremos a la accion en el Wacken! Petriiii, ZP, I want one soon your! xDDDD

**Yare: **ÇÇ Espero no haberte decepcionado con este capitulo.

Te aseguro que no ha sido ninguna molestia leer tus fics. En el que me he leído más recientemente, el de los suegros, he pasado un rato inmejorable. No veas lo que me reí con todo el tinglado de la barbacoa xDDD

Y tu no te preocupes, seguro que los próximos capítulos del de jóvenes rebeldes serán tan buenos como los primeros. Ya estoy deseando leerte!

Besos wapa!

Y fin, este soporífero tercer capitulo ha terminado. El fin de semana, si dios quiere, habrá más.

Gracias por leer!


	4. Sueños reales

**Aclaraciones de la Autora: **Bienvenidos al capitulo más largo de este fic, o eso espero. Pensé subirlo ayer pero el sueño me pudo y aun no estaba como yo quería.

Como ya dije, en este se empezará a desarrollar seriamente la historia, así que sin más dilación os dejo. Espero que me deis vuestra opinión sobre el nuevo personaje del final... xD

Reviews al terminar ;D

_-Ya… ¿y quien más viene por aquí? Nunca he visto a nadie._

_-Malfoy. Supongo que también tiene mucho en lo que pensar._

**Chapter 4: Sueños reales**

Al ver la reacción de Hermione al sentir ese nombre no pudo evitar preguntarle:

_-¿Pasa algo¿Te ha estado molestando?_

_-¿Acaso ha dejado de hacerlo alguna vez?-_ respondió esbozando lo que podría considerarse como un intento de sonrisa.-_No, he sido yo la que le ha dicho cosas que le han molestado. Creo que esta vez me he pasado, y mucho._- Y después de un suspiro añadió:-_Tengo que disculparme como sea. Lo malo es que me cuesta encontrar las palabras._

_-No hace falta que hables. Simplemente ábrele tu mente._

Harrylo había dichoporque Draco y él eran los únicos alumnos que dominaban a la perfección la legermancia.

Esto era porque se consideraba que ese arte era más propicio a hacer el mal que el bien, motivo por el que únicamente se impartían clases de oclumancia. El ya tenía esa asignatura más que superada gracias a la persistencia de Snape en Hogwarts y Hermione también se convirtió en una maestra a causa de las prácticas continuas que tuvo que hacer para no dejar entrar a Draco en su mente.

Ésta era una costumbre que tenia para molestarla cuando empezaron a sentarse juntos. Sabia que eso le hacia enfadarse mucho y ella pensaba que únicamente lo hacia para divertirse y sacarla de sus casillas. Lo que no sabía es que la razón principal del chico era que estuviera preparada para enfrentarse a situaciones difíciles. Y lo consiguió. Ahora era imposible que nadie se metiera en su cabeza si ella no lo consentía.

En cuanto a legermancia, Draco le pidió a Snape como un favor personal que se la enseñara el verano antes de entrar en la academia. Pese a las advertencias de Dumbledor, el profesor de pociones asumió toda la responsabilidad. Se podía considerar que era la única persona que confiaba ciegamente en el chico, seguramente por que se sentía muy identificado con su situación. Al fin y al cabo, el también renunció a lo que era para unirse a lo que se autodenominaba el lado bueno.

Así pues, y en vista de la confianza que tenia Severus en el chico, Dumbledor le pidió que diera clases a Harry también. De esta manera estaría más preparado para la batalla final que todos esperaban.

_-No es mala idea._-dijo Hermione después de pensárselo un poco.-_De momento, es mi mejor opción. Por cierto, será mejor que vayamos a desayunar. Algo me dice que hoy nos tocará hacer algo importante._

La chica tenía razón. Era 1 de septiembre y las dos semanas de preparación para el tercer y último curso habían terminado; era el día en que los profesores de las diferentes asignaturas empezarían a exigirles el máximo esfuerzo.

Tardaron algunos minutos des de que iniciaron el descenso por las escaleras hasta que llegaron al comedor.

Hermione vio que eran de los últimos en llegar, ya que las bandejas de comida estaban prácticamente vacías y algunos estaban acabando.

Intentó encontrar a Draco entre todos los alumnos pero no estaba, así que ella y Harry se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaba Ron con Ginny y Carla.

Esta última era una alumna de medimagia que cursaba un curso menos que ellos, había pertenecido a Hufflepuff y a Hermione le caía realmente bien. Algunas veces, cuando tenía alguna herida sin mucha importancia, ella se ofrecía para curarla sin tener que pasar por la enfermería. Era una chica castaña bastante alta, con una expresión muy dulce en la cara y que además siempre era cariñosa con todo el mundo, en especial con el pelirrojo que tenía sentado a su lado.

Hermi sabía que a Ron le gustaba muchísimo y aunque en otras circunstancias se hubiera alegrado por ellos, ahora encontraba inapropiado que se pensara en esas cosas teniendo en cuenta los tiempos que corrían.

Justo cuando tenia en el plato todo lo que pensaba comerse Grimbor se levanto de la tarima dónde desayunaba el profesorado y empezó un discursó que hizo que se le cayera al suelo la tostada que en ese momento estaba a medio camino de su boca.

_-Han pasado ya dos semanas des de que empezó el último curso en la escuela superior de estudios mágicos. Aprovecho el desayuno, ya que están todas las clases aquí reunidas, para comunicarles que sus respectivos tutores les informaran esta mañana de las pruebas practicas que han de llevarse a cabo para aprobar i obtener el titulo que les permitirá trabajar de lo que hayan elegido._

Palabra a palabra Hermione revivió el sueño de la noche anterior.

Se quedó inmóvil, como esperando que de golpe cambiara de tema o deseando volver a despertarse para comprobar que aquello no era real.

Por desgracia si lo era. No había ninguna diferencia y de golpe empezó a sentirse muy mal: mareos, temblores,…

No podía soportar aquello¿que estaba pasando allí? Era imposible que su sueño se cumpliese, y aunque el discurso de Grimbor no tenia mucha relevancia lo que venia después si que la tenia.

¡Si todo seguía cumpliéndose en poco tiempo ella y Harry morirían!

Sin parar a escuchar el final salió corriendo de la sala dejando a sus amigos muy sorprendidos. De repente choco contra algo, o mejor dicho, contra alguien. Estaba tan aturdida que ni siquiera le salio una disculpa medianamente decente, solo un murmullo ininteligible mientras seguía huyendo del comedor.

_-¿No has tenido suficiente con lo de esta mañana que ahora encima me atropellas?_- Sintió a sus espaldas proveniente de una voz muy conocida.

La conversación de esa mañana regresó a su mente, y aunque sabia que arreglar las cosas entre ellos era una de sus prioridades, en esos momentos no podía ni coordinar sus pasos. Literalmente se había quedado paralizada, demasiadas emociones en pocos segundos.

Al verla en ese estado Draco se acerco a ella y la cogió por los hombros mientras la zarandeaba suavemente.

_-¿Que te ha pasado Hermione¿Te encuentras bien¿Vamos a la enfermería?_- Preguntó cada vez más rápido a medida que aumentaba su preocupación.

Sólo cuando se fijó en la mirada del chico pudo empezar a tranquilizarse. Por fin dijo con dificultad:

_-No. Yo..., tu… tenemos que ir a clase. Empezaran ya, ahora no puedo hablar._

_-Di lo que quieras, pero ahora no estas como para entrar en clase. Aun faltan unos minutos, demos una vuelta hasta que vuelvas a la normalidad y yo me entere de lo que te ha pasado.-_Y mientras decía eso la arrastró por un pasillo hasta llegar a un aula que se diferenciaba de las demás por los enormes ventanales que tenia y que hacia las funciones de invernadero. La luz que entraba y el color verde de las plantas que invadían la sala le hizo recobrar un poco más el sentido pero no se sentía preparada para hablar, así que se sentó esperando a que fuera el chico el que dijera las primeras palabras.

_-No nos iremos de aquí hasta que me lo digas. Lo sabes_.- Y seguidamente se sentó a su lado.

_-Estoy demasiado desconcertada como para explicarlo. Ni si quiera yo entiendo lo que me esta pasando. Así que si quieres, y sin que sirva de precedente, míralo tú mismo. No te detendré._- Se refería a entrar en su mente, lo cual desconcertó mucho a Malfoy, ya que a ella siempre le molestó mucho que lo hiciera.

_-¿Estas segura?-_ Preguntó mirándola muy seriamente.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y dejaba la mente en blanco, dejando que el chico se paseara por su memoria como a el le pareciera.

Fue entonces cuando el también pudo ver el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Pudo percibir el miedo de Hermione al estar en la celda junto a aquel pobre hombre, los sonidos de personas acercándose, la angustia de correr por esos pasadizos tenebrosos y finalmente el pánico a morir rodeada de mortifagos. Sintió en su propia piel todas aquellas sensaciones que se habían generado en el sueño y el también se inquietó un poco, aunque no dejaba de ser un sueño…

Siguió un poco más adelante en sus recuerdos más recientes y se vio a él mismo esa mañana. Pudo notar lo arrepentida que estaba la chica y más tarde visualizó retazos de la conversación con Potter.

Por último, apareció el director haciendo el mismo discurso del sueño. Draco tuvo que esforzarse por entender lo que significaba todo aquello. Para el también era muy extraño todo eso y ahora entendía perfectamente la reacción de la chica al salir del comedor.

_-Tenemos que contárselo a alguien._-dijo poniéndose en pie.

_-¿Qué! Ni hablar. Ya sabia yo que no podía contarte nada, he sido una idiota. _

_-A ver Hermione. ¿Te estas dando cuenta de que si el principio de tu sueño se ha cumplido puede ser que también se cumpla el final?_

_-Ese es mi problema. Ahora ya iré con cuidado, pero de momento no quiero que abras la boca con nadie¿entendido? No quiero que ahora encima la gente se piense que me he vuelto loca._-Y mientras se levantaba y empezaba a dirigirse a la puerta:- _¿Vamos a clase? Supongo que no nos abran esperado para empezar…_

_-Hermione._

_-¿Si?_-dijo esta girándose otra vez hacia el chico.

_-Olvida lo de ésta mañana. Yo ya lo he hecho._

Un tono sonrosado apareció en sus mejillas y bajando la mirada al suelo dijo:

_-Yo… Lo siento. De verdad._

_-Ya lo se. Lo he visto._- Y guiñándole un ojo se acercó a ella.- _Démonos prisa o nos perderemos la primera hora entera._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cuando llegaron al pasillo donde estaba situada su aula vieron a la gran mayoría de alumnos esperando fuera.

Se acercaron a Ron, que estaba con un grupo de chicos, y mientras Draco se marchaba a hablar con otros compañeros Hermione le preguntó:

_-¿No han empezado aun?_

_-Hermi, ya ha pasado media hora¡claro que ha empezado!-_ respondió algo molesto el pelirrojo.

_-¿Y entonces que hacéis todos en el pasillo?_

_-Si no hubieras salido corriendo del comedor te habrías enterado. Nos están repartiendo en grupos para asignarle a cada uno una misión; como son confidenciales el resto tenemos que esperar fuera. _

_-¿Dónde esta Harry?-_ dijo la chica mirando alrededor.

_-Ahora mismo esta dentro, escuchando su misión._

_-¿Y con que grupo va el?_

_-Contigo._

_-¿Que¿Conmigo?-_preguntó casi chillando.- _¿Pero porque no me han esperado?_- La chica empezaba a inquietarse. Si las misiones estaban relacionadas con sus sueño, el perderse en qué consistía el trabajo no iba a ser de gran ayuda.

_-Se ve que vuestra misión es la más importante y no puede esperar, pero te recomiendo que no entres porque…_

Pero Hermione ya había entreabierto la puerta y lo que encontró dentro la detuvo al instante. Dio media vuelta sin entrar y sin que los ocupantes se dieran cuenta de su presencia volvió junto a Ron , que le dijo resignado:

_-Te lo iba a advertir pero no me has dado tiempo._

_-¿Qué hace ella aquí¿No se suponía hace dos años, cuando termino los estudios, que era la mejor auror del centro¿Porque demonios ha tenido que volver?-_preguntó con con tanta rabia que parecia escupuir las palabras.

_-Precisamente por eso. Después de un año recibiendo toda clase de honores por sus misiones ha vuelto para hacer prácticas aquíy poder impartir clases a los alumnos. De momento sustituirá a ratos al profesor, pero podría ser que nos diera algunas clases enteras._

_-¡Mierda! Lo que me faltaba este último año. Ahora si que dudo llegar a sobrevivir: antes me muero del asco._

Estaban hablando de Elaine Lizbeth, la maravillosa y encantadora Elaine Lizbeth: La criatura más inteligente y abrumadora que Hermione había tenido la desgracia de conocer. Era muy atractiva y ella era consciente de ello, lo que se percibía en cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Realmente nunca habían tenido una pelea en el pleno significado de la palabra pero sicológicamente se había sentido muy agredida por la rubia que ahora mismo estaba con Harry y el profesor en el aula.

Y realmente cuando lo pensaba no eran más que tonterías, pero que a ella la irritaban en sobremanera. Para empezar, ella cuando entro en Fortressea se sentía muy perdida y triste en todos los sentidos: acababa de separarse de su familia y las muertes masivas que efectuaban los mortifagos para llamar la atención la afectaban muchísimo. En cambio para Elaine todas estas cosas parecían no existir, carecían de importancia. Ella se sentía la reina del pequeño mundo dónde habían sido recluidos y se pavoneaba de todos sus logros a lo largo y ancho del castillo. Hermione nunca pudo comprender como alguien podía tener una actitud tan frívola.

Si eso fuera lo único, Hermione se hubiera dedicado a ignorarla y cada una a lo suyo pero a doña perfecta no se le ocurrió otra cosa que encapricharse de Malfoy y casualmente aparecía en todos los sitios donde tenía que estar el exSlytherin. Esto significaba que Hermione tuvo que estar viéndola constantemente durante todo su primer año. Viéndola y escuchándola, porque intentaba por cualquier medio entablar conversación con su compañero de mesa. Y por una extraña razón que ella desconocía, todo aquello la ponía histérica. Además, en todos esos momentos Elaine la miraba como si fuera un estorbo insoportable.

En eseinstante se topo con unos ojos grises que le dijeron:

_-Ven un momento, quiero hablar contigo._

Hermione siguió a Draco a unos pocos metros de la puerta de clase, alejándose de Ron mientras preguntaba:

_-¿Qué quieres ahora?_

_-¿Sabias que ha vuelto tu amiga del alma?_- le dijo el chico mientras sonreía divertido. Hermione le había comentado la aversión que tenía por Elaine en cuanto esta se graduó y ella se quedó como al perro que le sacan las pulgas, aunque Draco ya se había dado cuanta antes de que se lo confesara.

_-Pues si. Lamentablemente la he visto con mis propios ojos. Pero puedes ahorrarte los sarcasmos, al fin y al cabo sí que es amiga tuya¿no?-_ dijo mientras levantaba una ceja con un tono amenazante.

Pero antes de que el chico pudiera responder a eso la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Elaine. Ésta llevaba su larga cabellera rubia recogida en una elaborada trenza y sus ojos azul marino buscaban entre los alumnos a alguien. Cuando se giró hacia dónde estaban una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su cara. Se dirigió con paso decidido a ellos mientras se recogía un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja.

_-¡Draco! Cuanto tiempo, hace un año entero que no nos veíamos_.-dijo acercándose peligrosamente al cuerpo del chico.- _No te puedes ni imaginar lo largo que se me ha hecho-_ terminó mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa provocadora.

_-Cof, cof-_ tosió Hermione para que la otra se diera cuenta de su presencia, aunque era evidente que estaba allí.

_-Ah, Granger. Tu también estas aquí, como siempre._-dijo la rubia mirándola de arriba abajo.- _Veo que no has cambiado nada._

Aunque la frase en si no decía mucho, Hermione se sintió despreciada. Esta bien, ella no tenia su cuerpo, pero para haberse pasado la vida en una biblioteca tampoco era tan desagradable a la vista. Siempre había sido muy realista: no era miss universo pero tampoco se podía quejar con lo que tenía: una altura normal, unas medidas aceptables y una mirada encantadora. De todas maneras el físico parecía no importarle mucho: seguía arreglándose en 10 minutos e intentando domar su cabello con espuma sin muchos resultados.

Pero la cuestión no era lo que había dicho, era cómo lo había dicho: como si en vez de dirigirse a ella lo estuviera haciendo a un insecto repulsivo.

Ante todo esto Draco no pudo decir nada, ya que Elaine Lizbeth se volvió hacia el inmediatamente, ignorando otra vez a Hermione, para decir:

_-Tú tampoco has cambiado nada_.- En este caso el tono era muy diferente.- _Bueno si, quizás hayas crecido unos centímetros. _

Y acercándose a su oreja le susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que Hermione escuchara:

_-Me gustaría comprobar si todo tu cuerpo ha crecido proporcionalmente…_

"¿Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho?" – pensó Hermione mientras se sonrojaba. "¿Esta a qué ha venido: a dar clase o a acosar a los alumnos! Será… ! La muy…!"

Y soltando un bufido se alejó de allí mientras empezaba a notar un calor que le subía del estomago al pecho y que no recordaba haber sentido nunca.

CONTINUARA...

Y ahora reviews :)

**Yare:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo ÇÇ Me alegra ver como a alguien que escribe tan bien como tu le gustan mis fics. Estoy impaciente por que sigas con JR, como tu le llamas XDDD

Aunque lo de los suegros también me huele que va a ser apoteósico xDDD

Que te parece Elaine? Por que aun no habéis visto nada de ella... xDD

**Capandres: **Si, ya no esta tan unida con su antiguo grupo. Sigue teniendo un vinculo especial con ellos pero en parte se ha recluido mas en si misma y en otras personas.

Espero que te guste este capitulo ;D

**Shyth: **Eres una quejica xDD Y ademas, que haces comiendo vertersoriginal delante del orde? con razón luego no hay quien se acerque a la mesa... los papeles ocultan hasta partes del teclado! ¬¬UU

Como ves, he podido actualizar en el finde, como prometi, jeje.

Aunque he de reconocer que si no te hubieras ido ayer de parranda me hubiera sido más difícil xD

En fin, que creo que te molará Elaine, es una pervertida como tu xDDD

Besos sistercilla!

**becky: **Eys, aquí estoy con un nuevo capi! No creo que el próximo pueda subirla tan rápido por que ahora voy a estar un poco mas liada. Pero me quedo tranquila al ver que esta parte ha sido más larga que de costumbre.

Aqui ya pasa algo más entre Draco y Hermi, cada vez se va abriendo más a el.

Es una pena que ahora aparezca Elainepara estropearlo todo, verdad? xDD

**Luz que olvidaste prendida: **Aja, y en el próximo ya habrá misión. Se habrá de ver si hermione se las sabe arreglar solita o no. Eso es lo que ella dice pero me parece que no le va a ser tan facil , jeje.

Muchos besos wapa!

**amsp14: **Aquí te dejo con el cuarto capitulo. A mi es que Draco me encanta: puede que sea arrogante, soberbio y creído pero en mi opinión tiene un lado muy humano.

Al menos el Draco de esta historia xDD

Si... Harry esta fatal el pobre pero ya falta menos para que se descubra una manera muy eficaz de luchar contra Voldemort. Ese va a ser el eje de esta historia

Espero que te guste, besos!

**Alexia Riddle: **Espero que este ya no te parezca tan corto xDD por que dudo mucho que pueda escribir algo de estas dimensiones otro día. Eso si quiero actualizar en poco tiempo...

En fin, espero que te agrade ;)

Saludos wapa!


End file.
